Green Eyed Reaper
by Shaded Moon Alchemist
Summary: "I'm tired of running away from my troubles!" I sobbed loudly into Gray's shoulder. "What do you mean by that. It doesn't look like you are to me." He said. Then I realized I needed to tell him the truth.GrayxOC also used be titled A new Life I changed it
1. Chapter 1

As I stand in the rain it is doing me a favor. It's covering my tears. _Why...WHY DID YOU ALL HAVE TO DIE!_ I let out a sob and collapsed to my knees. _I should have died and not you guys!_ I looked down at the mark on my wrist. _I will never forget you guys. _I pulled on the hair ties that kept my pigtails in and put them around my wrist. _I'm sorry. It's too painful right now. _I picked myself off the ground and looked back behind me.

"Goodbye." I manged to whisper. I turned myself back around and started walking forward. _I am going to live of for you, my brother. _

"Thank you Elicia." I turned around but no one was there. _I swore I heard my name. _I turned back around with tears running down my cheeks but my face determined. _I will avenge you!_

* * *

A few days later I made it to the train station of the next town hungry and exhausted. The sun beat down on me as I walked to the booth.

"Well hello there cutie. What can I do for you? The clerk asked. I must have looked showered because I didn't feel cute at all.

"When is the next train leaving?" I ask glaring at him. He cowers to the wall.

"I-in 30 minutes." He stuttered.

"How much will it cost?" I asked.

"1,000 jewel." My jaw hit the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered. I look through my pockets of my jean shorts but found nothing.

"Awh come on can you cut me some slack?" I asked in my over sweet voice.

"No." He said in a strict voice.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pwease!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO AND THAT IS FINAL!" He shouted gaining attention from a bystander. I felt an arm go around my shoulder and I looked up to see a a guy with spiky pink hair.

"She is with me!" He said. I looked up at him with an confused expression. Then something clicked and I nodded my head eagerly.

"Where are you headed?" The clerk sighed. Before I could answer 6,000 jewel was on the counter.

"To Magnolia!" The pink haired guy said.

"Aye." I heard it right above my head. I looked up and saw a flying blue cat._Weird..._

"Here you go!" The clerk gave us 6 tickets and we headed out the door.

"Thank you." I said walking right next to him.

"It's not a problem." He gave me a cheeky grin. I smiled back and stopped when he stopped walking. I looked up confused when I saw two other people in front of us.

"Natsu what took you so long?" I heard a commanding voice. A woman with long scarlet red hair asked.

"I was just getting the tickets." Natsu said nonchalantly. I felt slightly uncomfortable and shifted a bit. Then someone grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Who is this?" I looked behind me to see a blond haired girl smiling at me.

"Oh my name is Elicia." I said softly.

"How do you know Natsu?" The scarlet haired woman asked.

"He just saved me from trouble." I said. The scarlet haired woman smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you helping people." The scarlet haired woman grabbed Natsu and hugged him. Sadly he banged his head hard against her armor. I laughed slightly along with the blond girl behind me. The raven haired girl in front of me looked a bit concerned.

"Hey Flame Brain! You didn't give me enough money!" I heard an angry male voice. I looked to see a guy with midnight black hair with only boxers on. I blushed and looked away.

"GREY YOU'RE CLOTHS!" The blond girl yelled. He looked down and started blushing.

"Really Grey in public?" The scarlet haired woman asked. He quickly put on some pants and headed towards the group.

"Who is this?" Grey asked standing a little ways from me.

"Elicia." I said looking up. He looked a little off guard and started blushing.

"Nice to meet you." He said looking around everywhere. I noticed the blue cat staring at me from Natsu's shoulders.

"Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Lucy." The blond haired girl said behind me.

"Erza." The scarlet haired woman said.

"Wendy!" The little girl said.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said starting to warm up to them.

"All aboard to Magnolia!" I heard someone yell. The group looked up and started heading toward the train.I walked a little behind them. I got on the train and sat beside them. I was smothered in between the wall and Grey. _I don't know why but they all seem like family._I smiled and looked out the window.

"I sense strong magic coming from you." Erza said looking at me.

"I am a mage!" I said happily.

"Are you in a Guild?" Natsu asked. I looked down at my wrist.

"Used to." I said almost starting to cry.

"If you don't have one now? Why don't you join ours?" Lucy asked. My head shot up. _I need money...__  
_

"Which Guild are you from?" I asked. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"We are from Fairy Tail." Wendy said. My eyes widened. Fairy...Tail._This is my chance. _I nodded my head eagerly.

"Great so you are coming home with us!" Natsu said. I said tears in my eyes. _Home. _I looked out the window and stared out at the sky. _I feel like a new adventure is awaiting me. _

* * *

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction sorry if the characters are OOC. Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. _This place is huge! _I looked beside me and saw Lucy sigh.

"Home." She hummed softly. My heart throbbed. _Home. _

"What are you weirdos' doing? Let's go inside!" Natsu's voice interrupted my thoughts. I smiled and nodded eagerly. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned my head towards the left to see who it was.

"Don't let Flame Brain get to you." Gray said half jokingly. I smiled softly. _This feels natural. _I felt a hand on my wrist and saw Lucy before she dragged me into the guild.

"Wow." I said looking around in awe. People were laughing and drinking. _Just like old times..._

"Who is this?" I heard a high pitch voice ask. I looked in the direction it came from. There stood a woman with snow white hair with blue eyes staring at me. I shifted nervously under her gaze. _It's like she is analyzing me._ I then felt an arm go around my shoulders.

"This is Elicia." Natsu said grinning happily at me.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Mirajane." She said offering out a hand. When we were shaking hands I observed her myself. _She is so pretty._

"Where is the master at?" Erza asked Mira.

"He is in his office." Mira said shooting Erza a questioning look. Erza then nodded her head towards me. Mira's face then brightened up.

"Oh how wonderful let me show you the way!" Mira said taking my hand leading me towards a backroom. We were in front of his door when Mira knocked.

"Come in." A gruff voice said. Mira then opened the door and pushed me ahead of her. The guild leader raised his brow in suspicion. Mira closed the door behind her and it was only the three of us. The guild leader got up and moved in front of his desk. I almost laughed because how short he is but refrained to do so.

"So we got a new recruit?" The guild master asked, Mira nodded enthusiastically. He smiled and stuck his hand up to me.

"I am Master Makarov. You can call me Makarov, Gramps or Master." He said. I smiled and took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Elicia." I said shaking his hand.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" Master asked.

"Yes." I said a little excited.

"Mira can you get the stamp while I talk to Elicia?" Master asked. Mira nodded before exiting leaving the two of us alone.

"So..." I begun.

"I would like a little bit of back round information if that is possible." Makarov said which made me freeze. I nodded and moved my bands away from my wrist which was hiding the mark. His eyes widened but he nodded understandingly.

"You know if the rest of them found out about this they would be quite furious." Makarov said pacing. I nodded.

"Could you make it less visible?" I asked. He nodded.

"Come forth my child." I gave him my arm when it started to glow. In the next few seconds the light dimmed down and you could only see faded marks from it.

"You should put you're guild mark over that. Mira will understand." Just as Master said that she came through the door.

"I'm back~" She sang. I smiled at her softly. _She is so cheerful._

"Mira shut the door." Master said quickly. She did so and had a concerned look on her face. He picked up my arm and showed gasped and looked at me. _Pain. _That is all I saw in her eyes.

"I will do anything to make up what I have done in the past." I said tearing up. _Even if it means forgetting you. I promise I will avenge you some day. _I looked at Mira who had tears streaming down her face, but she had a light smile on her face.

"Thank you."She said softly.

"Once you have the guild mark on you are a member of Fairy Tail. Also you have to see me every week to get that mark faded." Makarov said and I nodded.

"What color would you like?" Mira asked not crying anymore.

"Purple." I said smiling. _To match the tips of my hair. _I felt a stamp press down into my skin. It glowed for a second. When Mira took it off there it was. _I am an official member of Fairy Tail. _

"Let's introduce you to the rest of the guild!" Mira said smiling. I nodded. Starting to head out I turned back to Master.

"Thank you for understanding." I said. Then I heard a sniffle. _I made Master cry. _He smiled with tears streaming down his face.

"Go make some new comrades." Master said basically shoving me out the door. I smiled at his antics and followed after Mira. She stopped in front of a ver muscular man with the same white hair as she has with a scar running down his face.

"Elicia this is Elfmen my baby brother." She said grabbing his cheeks. He picked me off the ground and moved me around a lot.

"Hmmmm. You seem manly enough." He said letting me get off him. _Manly? _

"Oh don't mind him. He thinks he is manly. My name is Evergreen." A woman in green said with two guys behind her.

"Bixcol."

"Freed." I heard footsteps come up behind me and I saw a duplicate of Mira only with shorter hair.

"My name is Lisanna nice to meet you!" She said sticking out a hand.

"Elicia." I said shaking it. She laughed lightly.

"The whole guild knows your name now since Natsu can't shut up." She finished with a smile. Soon enough I met almost everyone in the guild. _It's like one big happy family. _I got interrupted by my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Lucy was standing there with a huge smile on her face._  
_

"Would you like to stay at my house for the time being since you don't have anywhere to live?" Lucy asked. My eyes widened. _I forgot I needed a place to stay! _

"I-I d-don't want t-to burden you!" I stuttered a bright red tint coated my cheeks as I thought about how reckless I was being.

"Come on it won't be a problem." She said smiling. My eyes brightened.

"Thank you."

"Woah! Team Natsu is sleeping over at Lucy's!" Natsu yelled.

"What?" Lucy yelled. I smiled at them all. _  
_

"Come on Luce!" Natsu whined. I tugged on Lucy's sleeve.

"I don't mind if you don't" I said smiling. Team Natsu perked up.

"Come on Lucy!"

"Yeah come on!"

"Luce~"

"FINE!"She yelled. I was startled that she could be that scary. I smiled through it all though. _I haven't even been here that long but I love it already!_

* * *

**Hey sorry for not updating! I hope you like it~**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray and I were all sitting in Lucy's room with the two exceeds. We were waiting for Levy (who tagged along) to get out of the shower. I sat observing the room and people. _They look so comfortable here. Do they come often? _ I curled up on a bean bag and just stared._  
_

"Elicia's weird." I heard Natsu whisper to Happy.

"Aye." The blue exceed said. I turned my head towards them.

"I can hear you!" I said through gritted teeth. Natsu looked surprised and backed up against the wall.

"Scary!" Natsu and Happy said in unison. I let out a little laugh. _I guess I can be scary sometimes. _

"Almost as scary as Erza!" Lucy said walking over to me. I smiled just a bit. Lucy smiled back and sat down. Erza looked at me in approval and smiled.

"Now there is three of us that can keep Natsu and Gray under control." She said ex- quipping into a towel. I looked at her with shock.

"You know there are guys here!" I said.

"And..." She sent me a glare.

"Never mind!" _Scary. _She smiled as I heard the water turn off.

"My turn." Erza said walking past Levy who was in a blue tank top and little black shorts. _Don't they see guys are here? _I shook my head. _Oh well they probably won't listen to me. _

"So Elicia. What magic do you use?" Gray's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw a little pink tint on his face. _That's so cute. I just want to pinch his cheeks. _

"Gray you're clothes!" I heard Levy yell. He looked down and screamed. I felt heat rise up to my face. _Why didn't I notice before? _

"Yeah what magic do you use?" Natsu looked generally curious as he moved back over to the group. A little smirk came up onto my face.

"It's..." I would let them guess.

"Ice!" Gray said.

"Fire!"

"Celestial Spirit."

"Solid Script!"

"Re-quipping" I heard Erza's voice. Everyone was so excited that they didn't hear her come in. I shook my head no to all of the answers. They looked down disappointed.

"Can you tell us please?" Lucy whined. I shook my head no.

"I think I have an idea." Wendy spoke up for the first time. I motioned her to come to where I was at.

"Whisper it in my ear." I said. She did so. My eyes widened. _No way. No one ever guesses that. _

"Was I right?" Wendy asked. I nodded my head.

"Not a word to anyone." They rest of the group gave pleading looks.

"Then fight me tomorrow!" Natsu said. I looked at in his direction and gave him a wicked grin.

"Tomorrow it is." I closed the deal. Everyone but Wendy looked at me like I grew two heads. Finally Natsu smiled.

"Good." He said plopping down. Soon enough everyone was laying down ready to sleep. I felt a pair of eyes bore into me. I looked into the direction it was coming from and saw Gray staring at me.

"Gray." I whispered. He looked at me in surprise.

"What?" He asked softly. I got up and moved next to him.

"Get to sleep." I said as I ruffled his hair. From the light shone into the moon I saw a light red tint painted his face. I giggled softly and laid down next to him.

"Alright." He said closing his eyes. I closed mine as well.

"I'm worried about you." He said. I felt heat rise up to my face. I opened one eye and saw him chuckling.

"What?" I asked a little bit annoyed. He shrugged.

"I just thought you look cute when you blush." He said casually which made my face even redder than it was. I turned to him and pouted. He laughed lightly before turning on his back.

"G'night." He said sleepily.

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a daze. _What all happened yesterday? _I started thinking on the day before then I realized something. _That's right I joined Fairy Tail. _I smiled softly to myself. I opened my eyes to see the sun was barely up. I closed them again. _This is nice and kind of soft. _I let my thoughts drift for a few minutes. Then my eyes shot open. _I didn't fall asleep with a pillow. _I looked to my left and saw pale skin. My eyes widened. I looked up even further to see the sleeping face of Gray Fullbuster. I tired to get out but his arms were around my waist.

"Gray." I whispered. No use.

"Gray." I said a bit louder. Still he didn't even move.

"Gray!" I said even louder. It was still no use, so I gave up. _I don't want to take the others. _So I started poking him to no avail. I stopped and sighed. _Oh well. _I thought I could use a few more hours of sleep so I curled up closer to him. I shut my eyes when I felt his chest abruptly move up and down. _Like he was laughing... _Once again my eyes shot open. I looked up to his face to see a huge grin. I glared at him.

"What?" He said chuckling.

"You could have told me you were up!" I said smacking his for once in his life clothed chest.

"Oww!" He hissed. I smiled triumphantly.

"You deserved it." I said looking away.

"Yeah I guess I did." He said rubbing his neck. Slowly he removed his arms from my body. I felt a tug at my heart but ignored it. _It's probably nothing. _I gave a sigh and hopped to my feet. I gave a hand down to Gray to help him up.

"Thanks." He said getting his balance. I looked over the other's sleeping._They look adorable. _

"Wake them up I'm going to get a shower." I said heading towards the bathroom. He nodded as we went separate ways. _Almost time for the fight._

* * *

I walked into the guil with Lucy, Erza, Levy, Wendy, and Gray behind me. We "forgot" to wake Natsu up. I walked over to the bar where Mirajane was cleaning out a glass.

"Hey Elicia! What can I help you with?" She asked. I looked at her smiling.

"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked.

"Sure coming right up!" Mira said heading towards the sink. She put the glass in front of me.

"Here you go!" She said.

"Thanks!" As I took a sip the guild doors blew open.

"ELICIA! YOU PROMISED TO FIGHT ME!" Natsu said running over to me.

"That's right!" I said climbing off the bar stool and moved across from him.

"Natsu vs. Elicia!" Mira shouted and the guild went wild. They headed outside while me and Natsu were the only ones in the guild.

"Let's make a bet." Natsu said. I nodded.

"What is it going to be?" I asked. He smiled.

"If I win you have to ask out Elfmen." Natsu said. I shuddered. _He picked me up and said I was manly enough!_

_"_Okay and if I win you have to ask out Erza." I said with a wicked smile. He paled a bit but smiled.

"You're on!" He said shaking my hand. We went outside and they made a circle around us.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Lucy asked Erza. She shrugged.

"Natsu is powerful but we don't even know Elicia's powers so I have no clue." I heard Erza respond.

"Ready! Fight!" I heard Master say. _Is he actually into this stuff? _I saw Natsu's hands light up with fire. I stood in a fighting stance.

"Bring it!" I yelled. He smiled and charged.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled. My eyes widened as I evaded the attack. _He's a dragon slayer!_ I moved to the back of him and brought shadows into my hands. _Let's get serious. _I dodged quickly as he threw some more fire at me. Basically doing kart wheels I evaded all of the attacks. I saw his stomach grow. _The roar I can't avoid that. _So I summoned my own power.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" We yelled in unison. The shadows and fire clouded my vision. Natsu was the same way. Soon enough most of the shadows are fire were gone. I saw Natsu's back to me.

"Shadown dragons's wing attack!" I yelled. He turned around but not quick enough. The shadows threw him to the ground.

"Bind!" I yelled as he hit the ground and the shadows held him there. He struggled against the shadows.

"What kind of magic is this?" He asked. I smiled softly. The crowds eyes wide.

"It's the same as yours. Dragon slayer magic." I said walking away from the crowd. As I walked into the guild I let the shadows let him go.I sat down. _How many dragon slayers are there?_

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the week I stayed at Lucy's home. I stayed in my room and just read. _I don't want to be judged. I don't like judgement. I also hate being alone so what should I do._ I then heard a knock on my door.

"Elicia. It's me Lucy can I come in?" She asked. I nodded then slapped myself. _She can't see me. I'm such an idiot. _

"Yeah." I said putting the book I was reading underneath my pillow. She came in with a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"I haven't been feeling the best." I lied. She took a seat beside me.

"Please don't lie to me." She said looking me in the eyes. I sighed and turned my head away.

"It's just that... my dragon that taught me left when I was only 7 years old." I sighed again and layed back in my bed. A shocked expression came over her face.

"You were taught by a dragon and didn't have a lachrima inside you?"

"Nope I'm purely a dragon slayer." I said with my head high.

"What year did your dragon disappear." She asked.

"Call her Shiki and 7-7-777" I heard her gasp before she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to talk to Natsu!" Lucy said. I wiggled out of her grasp.

"Let me get a shower atleast!" I said storming to the bathroom. Soon enough I was there and turned on the water. Stepping under the sprinkle I let out a groan of satisfaction. _I wonder what this is about. _I let my thoughts wonder until I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Elicia! Hurry up!" I heard Lucy's voice. I groaned and turned off the water and wrapped the towel around my body walking out of the bathroom into my room. I quickly put my clothing and walked out. Lucy was there tapping her foot. Her face lighting up when I walked out. Without a word she took my wrist and basically dragged me to the guild. Silently I followed her brisk pace even though she was pulling me a long like it was no big deal. In front of the guild doors I took in a deep breath.

_It's only a little part of me that is upset about my dragon. It was my magic I was sure they would of reconized the bind spell. _Lucy once again thanks to my spacing out she dragged me again. I saw Natsu with a few cuts and bruises on him. _I did that... I'm sorry. _I saw his face brighten when he saw Lucy.

"Hey Luce what's wrong you look worried." He asked looking all around her.

"Get Gajeel and Wendy." She said looking at Natsu with a serious expression. He noticed right away and started to walk away.

"Meet us outside." Lucy added he waved to singal that he heard. Lucy finally let go of my wrist and we headed out in tense silence. Soon enough Natsu came out with Wendy and a big guy with a lot of piercings.

"Elicia this is Gajeel. He just got back today" Wendy said. I quickly waved and looked at Lucy.

"Elicia's dragon went missing on the same day, year and month as yours." Lucy said. My eyes went wide. _They are all dragon slayers? _My mouth opened and eyes widend.

"Wait are you saying this cheerleader's friend is a dragon slayer." He said pointing at me. I sighed and nodded slowly.

"I am the Shadow Dragon Slayer. My Dragon's name was Shiki." I said looking at Gajeel giving him a straight answer. I noticed his eyes widened just a tid bit but his mouth kept shut.

"Wendy is the Sky dragon slayer. Gajeel is the iron dragon slayer and you already know who Natsu since the fight." Lucy said ending with a wink. Natsu fumed a bit.

"Who won?" Gajeel asked.

"Elicia." Lucy said pointing at me.

"It wasn't a fair fight she did this weird thing with her shadows!" He said pointing at me. Gajeel and my eyes widened. _He noticed my magic! Why this early? _I laughed nervously.

"It was just a part of my dragon slayer technique." I said. Wendy nodded and Gajeel looked at me with knowing eyes. Gupling I moved backwards.

"What is out here a Dragon Slayer party." I heard the door to the guild open and saw Erza and Gray standing. I smiled in relief. _You saved me thank you! _

__"We should pick a job. Elicia would you like to join us?" Erza came up to me and asked. Gray and Natsu's eyes went wide. _Am I good enough?_

"I would like to." I said smiling trying to contain my joy. Erza patted my back softly.

"Good. We are taking an S Class mission. I allow you guys to come with me." Erza said looking at the very wide eyed group. I notice Gajeel left but didn't say anything.

"What is this mission?" Lucy asked. We all looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"We have to take care of a dark guild that is trying to summon a demon from the book of Zeref. A near by village saw a giant magic circle in the air and reported it right away just from the chi that it was giving off." Erza finished. My eyes widened. _A dark guild trying to recreate a demon. Why? _Something serious went off in Natsu because he went from cheering to thinking hard.

"So we are all going us 6?" Gray asked and Erza nodded her head.

"We leave at dusk. Get your stuff packed." Erza said in a stern tone and we were set off. I walked home with Lucy she looked distressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"Before we disappeared 7 years ago we had a run in to a person that called himself Zeref." Lucy said looking down.

"Zeref." The words barely escaped my lips. When it did we were in front of the house. She looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." She said before entering her room. I turned to mine and started packing. _Lucy was lying when she said it was just a person. It was the real Zeref. _

* * *

**_Hey thanks for reading I missed you guys! Next the mission!_**_  
_


End file.
